A Kiss is a Gift that Love Makes
by EggDropSoup
Summary: Complete! One-shot. It's Tsuzuki's birthday...too bad Hisoka completely forgot. Request fic for Second daughter of Eve. TsuSoka. One-shot.


***Warning: Manga/Anime Spoilers***

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yami no Matsuei.

**Request fic for: **Second daughter of Eve

**Setting**: Post Kyoto, in the glum days with nothing going on.

No beta for this.

**A Kiss is a Gift that Love Makes**

**By EggDropSoup**

It had been a very busy morning for Hisoka. He had finished the left over paperwork from yesterday in the first half-hour after just clocking in. Tsuzuki still hadn't arrived to work yet, so when Tatsumi-san asked if he minded running a few errands Hisoka was happy to oblige.

After all, it wasn't like he was doing anything else, and it would help him keep busy until Tsuzuki finally decided to show up so they could review their next case.

But Tatsumi-san hadn't been totally truthful about the _amount_ of errands being _a few_.

Tatsumi-san had made sure to keep him busy, making him deliver reports and confirmation notices to various departments throughout the Ministry. There were departments that Hisoka hadn't even known about before. Like the Environmental Conservation Bureau. What did that section of the Ministry have to do with the Summons Department anyway?

When he finished, it was already half-past noon and he dragged his feet tiredly up of the steps of the Ministry's main entrance, planning to head into the direction of the office with thoughts on lunch and maybe asking Tsuzuki to join him.

He walked in through the double doors, and stopped short at the sight of a small group of people huddled together, and facing away from him, in the middle of the lobby.

"As you can see by the handouts I just gave you, we have a few last minute changes to do. Instead of the balloons being tied to the tables, they will now be put along the wall displays. This way, it's not in everyone's way and it's still festive enough for the party," a cheerful female voice said, her voice surprisingly clear from being surrounded by people.

He recognized it right away as one of his coworkers and when he scrutinized the group in front of him closely, he could see glimpses of a small hand pointing and waving around in the small gaps between the enclosed group's bodies.

"Wakaba-san?"

At the sound of her name, the small hand stopped, and gently pushed a few people in front of her aside like a curtain, so she could clearly see who had called her name. When she saw Hisoka, she immediately perked up, stepping around the others and over to him.

"Oh, Kurosaki-kun!" She smiled at him, both hands full with a folder and clipboard. "I was looking for you earlier, where have you been all morning?"

"I had to deliver the budget reports from last month for Tatsumi-san to another building." He nodded his head at the circle of people behind her, including Terazuma (much to his surprise), who were each holding clipboards and pens. "What's going on?"

"We were talking about the decorations we're setting up for Tsuzuki-chan's birthday. It's been a lot of work." She had to struggle not to groan over it because really, _a lot_ was an understatement. Try _horrendous_. "The Count was so generous to let us use the ballroom in his castle. It's sure to be simply beautiful."

Hisoka felt his stomach drop.

"Tsuzuki's birthday?" he parroted back, his green eyes growing wide. _OH SHIT._

"Yes," Wakaba confirmed, bobbing her head up and down with excitement. Her thick dark hair, full of curls, bobbed along with her. "We figured that if we started two weeks in advance we'd be ready in time."

Hearing that, Hisoka took in a deep and relaxed breath. He still had time. "Oh, so it's two weeks from now?"

Wakaba frowned cutely, her lips forming an introverted line. "No, Kurosaki-kun," she corrected. "Tsuzuki's birthday is _today_. We had been planning the party since two weeks ago."

_Oh shit._

_Oh Shit._

_OH SHIT._

The color had drained from his face completely and he was starting to fall back, but Wakaba had grabbed his arm to steady him. "Kurosaki-kun, are you alright?"

He shook his head in assent and slowly drew his arm away. "Ah…I-I'm fine Wakaba-san. Um, I-I have to step out. Please let Tatsumi-san know that I had something to do."

"Alright, but you are still going to the party, right?" She pulled out a small white envelope from the folder and handed it to him. "Here is your invitation."

"Yeah, I'll be there. Thanks," he said distractedly, stuffing the envelope she had given him into his pocket and turning away.

"Don't forget the party starts at seven and its semi-formal!" she called after him, getting only a hand wave in return before he walked out the door.

"What was that about?" Terazuma asked, stepping away from the group and craning his neck to look past her shoulder at the blond's retreating back.

Wakaba turned around to slant a look at him, "Hajime, how come you never do any romantic-last- minute- dashing –for- a- birthday- gift for me, hmm?" Her pearly pink tipped fingers tapped on the clipboard expectantly.

"Ah…well, that's because…" He nervously scratched at the back of his neck, choosing his next words carefully, not wanting her to be tempted to bring out those compromising pictures she had of him. His scrambled brain finally settled with, "That's because your birthday is very precious to me and I would never in a million years forget about it."

"Hajime…" Suddenly Wakaba's face was soft again and her eyes mild and dreamy as always. She let out a light, trilling laugh, and to Terazuma's relief, wrapped him in a hug. He was in the clear.

"See, this is why I love you." She tugged on his shirt to bring him down to kiss his cheek, and made him beam.

Thank goodness they had found a way for her to touch him and not have him transform. Otherwise, her overly affectionate display just now would have caused a delay in the decorating plans.

"Now," she said as she used a thumb to wipe the imprint of her lipstick from Terazuma's cheek. "Since we have that settled, it's time for us all to get back to work." She turned back toward the collected circle who all straightened instinctively when her eyes landed on them. Apparently, Terazuma wasn't the only one that Wakaba had dirt on.

"After all, this is a birthday party for our dear friend. There's nothing like a well-planned party now is there?" she added as she flipped through the notes on her clipboard again to continue where she had left off before.

Terazuma sighed as he pretended to look at his own handout and follow along. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Hisoka had been searching for hours for the perfect gift for Tsuzuki and so far he had come up with nothing. Sure, there were plenty of things that his partner might like, but they were all too random and impersonal.

He wanted to give Tsuzuki at least something that looked like he had put some thought and consideration into, seeing as they had been partners for _a while_. However, the longer he browsed in the shops, the more out of reach that goal seemed to be.

He had no direction or idea of what would make a good gift. The things he and Tsuzuki liked were so different and it wasn't like he had any practice of buying gifts for someone in the past. He doubted his gift would be missed either. Tsuzuki was sure to get enough presents from their coworkers at the party. One less gift wouldn't hurt him. In fact, it might be good for the glutton to have _some_ humility.

When he thought about it like that, he found it hard to rationalize a reason for why he was still out and about, scouting the isles of some old gift shop. The whole experience had been _hot, noisy_ and _terribly unpleasant_. Making him want to just go home and forget the whole thing.

He almost did, until an image of Tsuzuki- sad and forlorn- came to mind, dashing the consideration altogether. Tsuzuki would be so disappointed.

He sighed and ran a hand over his face, tiredly, mentally berating himself. He was being extremely childish right now. It wasn't Tsuzuki's fault that he had forgotten and it wouldn't be fair to blame his partner for his own carelessness.

The only one responsible for his frustrations was himself.

Taking a breath, he wordlessly pulled out his cell phone to check the time and almost blanched when he read the digital numbers on the screen. He only had half an hour.

Scrambling and panicking, Hisoka shoved his phone back into his pocket and turned quickly toward the store's exit. In his haste, his sneakers caught on the rug by the door, causing him to fall down hard on his side. A few of the store's other customers asked if he was alright, and one or two made a move to help him, but he waved them off and staggered to his feet. He cursed and rubbed his ribs, not worrying to much about them. After all, the bruising the fall had caused would heal soon enough.

The important thing was finding that perfect gift for Tsuzuki.

He only hoped he could pick something out in time.

* * *

Hisoka had forgotten what Wakaba had said about the party being semi-formal until minutes before it even started. There'd barely been time to race back home, wash his face, and straighten out one of the simple navy blue suits in his closet, and no time at all to think of an acceptable excuse as to why he was running late.

He'd never felt so overwhelmed in his life, so unprepared, and there was nothing he could do about it. His body was tired, and it still ached from the day's searching. On top of that, the resulting failure of it all made him feel even lousier.

The whole time he was searching, he had thought back to the past events of his and Tsuzuki's partnership. The day's exhaustion and remembering the past brought both uneasiness and regret.

And _excitement_. That was the oddest part of it, he admitted. The way his first official case, had ended, with both of them standing in the rain. He had been left completely stunned at just how accepting Tsuzuki was of him, remaining steadfast beside him, even after Hisoka's rash decisions had nearly caused them both to lose their lives.

The way Tsuzuki's eyes, so purple, so bright smiled down into his. The feelings that Hisoka had felt for him then, the admiration and respect of a worthy colleague, still shimmered through him, and mixed dangerously with his now seemingly adult emotions.

The combination made him vulnerable, to himself and to Tsuzuki. It probably wasn't a good idea to come after all…

But he owed it to Tsuzuki to stay a little bit, wish the man a happy birthday, and apologize for not finding something in time. After a few minutes of conversation, he'd tell Tsuzuki that he wasn't feeling well, that he was exhausted. That, at least, would be the truth.

His partner was a reasonable man. Almost too reasonable, he told himself. Tsuzuki would understand and let Hisoka be.

Deciding that, Hisoka straightened his shoulders, ran a hand over his hair to smooth it, and then started out into the ballroom.

* * *

It was evident to Hisoka as soon as he stepped into the room that Wakaba and her coerced decorating crew had gone all out for the party. The overhead chandelier lights were turned down low and a plethora of small fairly lights, lanterns, and balloons were strewn across the walls and bannisters. The overall effect of the decorations seemed to create a calm and intimate atmosphere.

Unfortunately for Hisoka, it didn't do anything to calm his nerves.

One look at the front of the room, where a long table covered in presents stood, was enough to cause his anxiety to start up again and he would have walked straight out of the place too, if a familiar voice hadn't called out his name first.

"Hisoka!" the brunet flung his arms around him and clung to him like a man dangling off a cliff clings to a rock. "I'm so glad to see you. I was afraid that you weren't coming."

"Not come? What kind of guy would I be if I didn't go to my own partner's birthday party?" Hisoka asked, voice lightly teasing as he pushed Tsuzuki gently back.

Though he appeared unconcerned, the relief that he felt from Tsuzuki in the embrace wasn't lost on Hisoka. He knew that his partner must have been worried, probably even hurt, when he had shown up to the party to see that everyone but Hisoka was there.

If they were alone or in a more secluded spot, Hisoka might not have pulled away immediately, especially after reading Tsuzuki's feelings, but he noticed the interest of the people around him and he self-consciously moved away.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he apologized lamely, not knowing really what to say. He had never been very good at casual conversation and standing in front of his partner empty handed made him feel like he had let Tsuzuki down. "I got caught up in some stuff and it took longer to settle than I thought."

"It's fine." Tsuzuki easily dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "I'm just glad you could make it," he said, smiling brightly, genuinely at Hisoka.

In that moment, Hisoka thought that nothing in the world could ever be so luminous or beautiful in comparison. Even the lovely, oriental lanterns that were shining above them seemed dull when put up against Tsuzuki's smile. The way it showed in those deep purple eyes, crinkling them at the corners.

It left him reeling and he could feel his heart doing little flips in his chest.

Silence fell between them and for the second time that night, Hisoka was left with not knowing what to say. It wasn't like Hisoka wanted to be quiet. He wanted to enjoy his time with Tsuzuki, be at ease with the man and celebrate the evening with his partner. But upon seeing the brunet, his guilt only became worse.

So Hisoka just stood there, awkwardly shifting from one foot to another as he looked around the room.

When he realized that the empath wasn't going to make a move to say anything, Tsuzuki pursed his lips together in confusion. He wasn't surprised so much by Hisoka moving away from him, since the blond tended to become self-conscious when around other people. But there was something different in Hisoka's behavior than usual.

His neutral expression wouldn't have been so concerning if his eyes weren't darting all over the place. Even blond's posture was unusual. The way the youth's lean frame was turned slightly away from him and the more that Tsuzuki watched him, he got the feeling that Hisoka didn't seem to want to be around him at all.

He didn't know what had suddenly gotten into his young partner to make him so uncomfortable, especially after just arriving to the party not too long ago, but he knew he had to do something about it before Hisoka came up with some reason to leave and bolted out of the ballroom.

"How about we go outside? I feel like I haven't seen you at all today and well…it's pretty in here and all, but it's not exactly a good place to talk one-on-one."

The blond hesitated, and instead of answering, asked, "Won't your other guests mind?" He didn't want to monopolize Tsuzuki at his own birthday party.

"No, I've already mingled and talked to them all. The cake won't be brought out for a little while anyway. Wakaba-chan will come find me when it's time for that."

Hisoka opened his mouth to say something-probably some excuse judging by the small spike of panic in his eyes- but Tsuzuki didn't give him a chance to protest. He wrapped an arm around the younger man's slender shoulders and nudged him forcibly out the side door and onto the terrace.

* * *

Outside, they were instantly met with the cool evening air. February nights weren't always cold, but because winter was still lagging around stubbornly until spring finally came, there'd be an occasional night like this where the wind would have a sharp bite to it. It made Hisoka grateful that he had decided on wearing a long sleeved shirt and for not discarding his jacket at the door with Watson.

The arm that Tsuzuki had around him dropped and the taller man stepped forward until he reached the ledge of the veranda. He tucked his hands in his trouser pockets and looked up at the sky, took in the dark night and shimmering catalyst of stars before him. "It's a cold night but still a beautiful one, ne, Hisoka?"

At hearing his name, Hisoka met his eyes. Then flushed and looked away. "Yeah, it's nice."

"Mm," Tsuzuki said in agreement and leaned his back against the ledge. "It'll be even better once I get my cake. I've been thinking about it all night." He gave an excited wiggle.

"So tell me, do I need to have a fire extinguisher ready for when they bring it out? I'm afraid that a cake with that many candles is sure to set the Hall of Candles on fire." Hisoka crossed his arms confidently and the corner of his lips tugged upward into a smug smirk. Now that the conversation seemed to be going in a different direction, he was feeling more confident, more empowered. "As a friend, I have to tell you that if it does, it won't help your debt problem."

Tsuzuki pouted in protest. "I'm not _that_ old."

The empath gave him a pointed look.

"Okay…so I _am_ that old, but you don't have to rub it in." Tsuzuki rolled his eyes. "I think they're just going to have a few candles that are shaped like letters. Just something simple, you know? Nothing too big."

"Really?" The blond tilted his head and narrowed his eyes to scrutinize the man before him. "_You_ and _simple_ just don't go together."

"Hey, I can be low key if I want."

Hisoka snorted, feeling more at ease with Tsuzuki as they continued their long practiced banter. The tension at the back of his neck was slipping away with every second. "Yeah. Sure. Do I have to remind you of your yakuza getup? You _always_ find a way to stick out."

"Yeah, but _you_ like it," the brunet flashed a quick, teasing smile.

Hisoka lifted his eyebrow in a way that stirred his blood. "Oh? What makes you so sure?"

"Well, why else would you have stuck by me for so long huh?" Tsuzuki wondered.

"Easy, the benefits are nice and I have a small time-share. Tatsumi-san even gave me a raise during my yearly evaluation a few days ago." Hisoka's tone was flat, dull, and completely serious.

Tsuzuki's eyes popped wide on a titter. "WHAT. But he-How?"

Hisoka tucked his tongue into his check, and found it hard not to laugh at the completely perplexed look his partner was giving him. "Relax, I'm joking."

Instantly, soft tears swam into Tsuzuki's eyes and turned them the color of a dew-drenched iris. "You are so mean to me," he sniffed.

It was enough to break the blond's composure, but he hid it in a quiet snort and an affectionate shake of the head. "Those crocodile tears don't fool me. If you want sympathy, go back inside and find The Count. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to comfort you."

Tsuzuki looked nauseous at the idea and Hisoka had to agree that it wasn't a pleasant mental image to have.

"You're looking a lot better," Tsuzuki observed, glancing over Hisoka's small frame briefly before intently studying the youth's pale face. "I think the fresh air might have perked you up a bit. When we were inside you looked completely miserable. I thought it was because of me."

He started to speak, then shook his head. "No, I just…" He closed his eyes and drew in a long, cleansing breath. "I didn't realize how much stuff I would have to do today. Now that it's over… "

"Feeling tired?" Yes, he had been right. Tsuzuki was just too reasonable.

"A little…" He stepped up beside Tsuzuki and looked out to the sky and wondered what he was supposed to do next. "I'm sorry. I'm not acting like myself right now. All I seem to be doing is bringing you down when you should be having fun. Maybe I should just go home and-" He turned, all but bumped into Tsuzuki, and then backed hard against the balcony's stone wall.

There was a rough-and-ready jolt of heat. From himself or Tsuzuki, he couldn't be sure.

"You had a lot to deal with today." He didn't give the blond room. He figured he'd already given him plenty. He simply laid his palms on the ledge on either side of Hisoka. Caged him in. He saw the blond's awareness of the move in his eyes. The wariness. "But I think that you're preoccupied over something that doesn't have to do with work at all, Hisoka."

Hisoka swallowed hard and feigned ignorance. "I don't know what you're talking about." He had started to shift, realized there wasn't anywhere to go. It was his blood that was hot, he thought with some embarrassment. Running hot, fast, and greedy in all the _wrong_ places.

His breathing came in quick, short bursts now, and Tsuzuki must have noticed because his hands came up to Hisoka's shoulders, running down the arms. "You're nervous."

"I'm not-" He was shaking and he knew that Tsuzuki could feel the little jumps under his strong hands.

"Then why are you trembling?" Tsuzuki asked before the blond could object. One of the hands slipped from Hisoka's shoulder to his neck and he heard the quick catch in the other's breathing. His eyes stayed on Hisoka's, watching the irises darken as he combed spread fingers through the blond hair.

They had been in similar situations before, so close that either one of them could move a fraction of an inch and touch one another in ways that would go beyond their friendship. At times, Hisoka wanted just that, to _lean in_ and _kiss_ Tsuzuki.

However, he could never get the nerve to close the distance between them, even when all he wanted was for his entire being to just _move_. He was always resisting, never wanting to give in to his feelings or someone else's…but doing that only seemed to make things harder.

Maybe it was time to just let it all go. One lost battle didn't mean he hadn't won the war.

"It's … not that big of a deal," Hisoka whispered shakily and wondered how long his weak knees could continue to hold him up. He'd never known that surrender could be such a lovely sensation. Then again, he realized, he'd never had anyone make him feel that it was okay to let his guard down.

Tsuzuki made it seem easy.

"I'm sorry, as your partner I should have remembered your birthday, but I forgot. I didn't want you to know that I didn't get you a present, because I didn't want you to think that I didn't care. "

Tsuzuki smiled then, a lazy slide of amusement with affection at the edges. "You were worried about something silly like that?"

This, Hisoka thought, was the man that had searched the streets of Nagasaki for him and had literally risked his own life to save his. They had been partners for only a few days, and that had been just enough for Tsuzuki to care.

He'd even spent his own birthday worrying about Hisoka's comfort, taking him outside, away from the others because he'd known that it would make the other feel better.

And now, he was caring for Hisoka in a way that the blond hadn't ever thought that anyone ever would.

"It wasn't _silly_," he said weakly, a last chance to argue as so many emotions whirled up inside him, embarrassment warring with relief. "I wanted you to know that I cared."

"Oh Hisoka, I've always known." Tsuzuki brushed at the stray tendrils of hair that had fallen over his forehead. The gesture was so tender that it made the blond's heart ache. "_You_ being here is better than _any_ present."

An idea struck and Hisoka paused a moment. "I wouldn't be so sure."

"Huh?"

"Close your eyes," he spoke in a whisper, as if in a church.

Tsuzuki's blinked twice, slow as an owl. "Why?"

"Just do it, okay?" Those pretty green eyes glanced up into his and the impassioned look that Hisoka gave him made him blink again. "And don't open them until I say so. No matter what."

Tsuzuki hesitated, about to object. He had a sneaking suspicion of what may happen, and the Adam's apple in his throat bobbed in both surprise and interest. He briefly questioned himself for a moment if it was too much too soon. But with one look at Hisoka, he realized that the blond was determined to see whatever he had planned through.

Once his younger partner got an idea in his head, he often stood by it until the end. So he shrugged and stepped back, removing his hands from either side of Hisoka and did as he was told. "Okay."

For several seconds, Hisoka stood staring at Tsuzuki without saying anything. Even though he had decided he was going to follow through with it, there was still an uneasy feeling in his gut.

The silence and his nerves seemed to amplify everything going on around them in his ears. Like the soft sigh of the wind, and the way his heart was hammering in his throat. He hoped for his own sake that Tsuzuki couldn't hear it too.

He took a deep breath and stepped forward so that he and Tsuzuki were just as close as before. He cautiously extended a hand up, slender fingers brushing over the brunet's chin and cheek before cupping his face softly.

Wordlessly, Tsuzuki leaned into the touch, his eyes remaining closed and blindly trusting.

The act might have been simple to anyone else, but just touching Tsuzuki so intimately was a marvel for Hisoka. He could feel the other's pulse beneath his hand, the excitement and the yearning that seemed to vibrate through the nerve endings of his fingertips.

And there was something else there too…there was _love_.

All at once, like a dam breaking, an immense amount of emotions washed over him, and he couldn't stop his eyes from watering as his mouth struggled multiple times to say something- _anything_ that could express all the thoughts and feelings he was experiencing right now. But all the unspoken words died away to nothing, they just weren't good enough. So instead, Hisoka simply reached upward and parted his lips to meet Tsuzuki's in the warm pressure of a kiss.

No amount of imagination or wanting could have prepared him for how Tsuzuki's lips _burned_ so hot against his own. It was like a _spark_ had passed between them through the _soft, wet_ contact, leaving him feeling both _amazed_ and _delighted_. He shivered at the sensation of it all, closing his eyes and taking it in, even if it probably wouldn't make a difference because Tsuzuki's eyes were closed too. But he could have _sworn_ that when he did, the connection between them seemed _closer_.

He felt more than heard Tsuzuki release a contented sigh, and when he opened his eyes, he could see the brunet's arms twitching in a visible attempt to remain still.

Hisoka smiled slightly into the kiss, pulled back slowly and removed his hand from Tsuzuki's face. Before he dropped his hand to his side again, he softly caressed his own lips and marveled at how they still tingled.

Just a small brush of their mouths together had been _electric_, and he couldn't help but wonder just how it would feel to touch _other_ parts of Tsuzuki's warm skin.

"You can open your eyes now," he told Tsuzuki quietly, and when the brunet did, he came face to face with a flushed Hisoka.

The blond gave a small shy, smile and said, "Happy Birthday. I know it isn't much for now…but consider it a down payment until I can find you a _real_ present."

The brunet shook his head. "Hisoka, I can tell you that this present was already better than anything else I could get tonight. But if you feel like it wasn't enough then I'll settle with a _continuation_." It was said with such confidence that Hisoka could only stare.

"But…but what about the cake?" Tsuzuki's hands were now at his sides, skimming up and then down. His stomach quivered when they stopped at his waist.

Surely, Wakaba must be looking for him by now.

"I'd much rather have another _serving_ of _you_," the brunet answered, and lowered his forehead to Hisoka's so that their faces were close again. As Hisoka blinked, opened his mouth to speak, Tsuzuki simply covered it with his. Gentle and warm, somehow reassuring.

The move was smooth. So smooth that Hisoka never saw it coming. And even if he had, he _probably_ wouldn't have stopped it.

Strong arms looped around his waist and drew him up, lifting him slightly. Tsuzuki tilted his head so that their lips rubbed together- _a seductive tease_- and Hisoka grabbed at his shoulders at the unexpected punch of heat.

The hard line of Tsuzuki's body pressed fully against his and Hisoka's breath caught altogether. It made him feel woozy, this desire, and he fisted his hands into Tsuzuki's jacket to prevent himself from doing something stupid.

He didn't know that his bold move would result in this. He'd only intended to make his feelings clear, and perhaps to show both himself and Tsuzuki that he was ready and to see if something could happen between them-something small and careful, like dipping a toe into a pool of water. But when Tsuzuki kissed him back and locked around him, he was taken by surprise and pulled completely under.

Tsuzuki nipped lightly at his bottom lip and it had him pressing his face into the older man's shoulder, chocking back a moan.

Hisoka realized that he didn't just _want_ Tsuzuki. He_ craved_ him.

"I've waited for years for you to finally open your heart to me and now that you have, I'm not ever letting you go." The blond was already his. There was no barrier or doubt of that now.

And Hisoka didn't want to resist anymore. To him, Tsuzuki was a vast ocean of swirling pleasure and the only thing that was keeping him anchored were his hands fisted at the man's shoulders.

Thinking about it, he unclenched his hands; let them slide down the slope of Tsuzuki's bicep, his elbow.

_Drowning_ didn't seem so bad now.

"Then don't," his voice was thick and dreamy as he eased back and locked eyes with Tsuzuki. "Stay with me."

Of all the scenarios Tsuzuki expected, he hadn't expected that. A jolt of need struck through him and he drew Hisoka in, kissing him passionately. The exchange of _hot, quick_ tongues and _desperate_ open lips were a sharp contrast to the tame and languid kiss they had shared just moments before.

Hisoka thought he would _melt_ from the intensity of it.

When they broke for air, they were both left gasping and Hisoka made no move to resist when Tsuzuki tightened his arms around him. He relaxed into the closeness and let the older man support his weight as they both let their bodies calm down.

"I'm yours for as long as you'll have me," Tsuzuki whispered to him softly, his words a promise.

Joy sprang into Hisoka, rushing his heartbeat as he laid his head on Tsuzuki's shoulder. They could still hear the faint party music from inside and unconsciously, they began to rock together. And they didn't stop, not even when the song they were dancing to changed countless times.

* * *

"Hey, Kannunuki, did you find the slacker yet?" Terazuma asked gruffly as he picked up some scattered desert plates off one of tables, shoving them into an oversized bucket. He was tired of carrying around the stupid bucket all night and picking up trash and dishes from the other guests. The sooner Tsuzuki was found, the sooner this dumb party would be over and he could go home. "The crowd is getting restless and-" He stopped when he noticed her slightly flushed face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she quickly denied, and busied herself with helping him pick up stray silverware and cups. She couldn't let him know that she walked in on Tsuzuki and Kurosaki-kun together out on the terrace. "I saw him but he seemed occupied so I'm going to give him a few minutes."

Terazuma frowned, wondering just what that loser of a shinigami would be so busy with that he'd willingly pass up cake. "Okay, but he better hurry up. If he doesn't show up soon, everyone will start to leave."

"Yes, yes, don't worry. I'll take care of it." She waved a hand to placate him. If she stayed calm and nonchalant about it, he would just let it go. "Be a dear and take the rest of these to the kitchen for me?" She gestured to the lopsided pile of dishes that were jutting out of the bucket.

"Fine," Terazuma muttered grumpily. He picked up the bucket and stomped off toward the kitchen, not caring about whether or not any of the dishes broke on his way there.

When he was gone, Wakaba sighed briefly in relief. A glance at her watch told her that she couldn't stall for them for much longer, but she'd try and address the crowd…maybe say something about getting ready to sing a birthday song for him when he came out.

Then, after preparing the crowd, she would go get Tsuzuki. Maybe be a little noisy when opening the terrace door so that the two love birds had enough time to untangle themselves.

Another glance at her watch told her that time was up and she slowly walked toward the front of the room.

She had nothing left to stall with but she hoped that her waiting a little longer had somehow helped them both. The sight of them together had warmed her heart. The way they held each other close and swayed together in the cool night air.

She didn't think she could tell anyone else about it though, not just yet. And until she could, she would just keep it a secret and try not to smile too much when she saw them.

**End.**

**Author's Note:** Thank you again to Second daughter of Eve for the prompt. I hope you enjoyed this story! And yes, the title is a variation of "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes"….because I was watching Cinderella on Blue-ray when I was writing this. Don't judge me. I love that movie.

I am happy to announce my internship as a speech language pathologist assistant is beginning in a week or so and I have become even more obsessed with crocheting, pretty little liars, and gallery girls. XD


End file.
